Baby & Me
by Ailee89
Summary: When Austin a rebellious High School senior with no boundaries or limits finds a small baby boy in his shopping cart one night with a note claiming he's the father he's forced to care for the baby, and can't get himself to abandon it. With the help of a nerdy yet beautiful new student Ally & others can they find the mother of the baby boy without getting attached to it? *Completed*
1. Chapter 1

**Baby & Me**

**A/N: Enjoy~ ;)**

In the dark on this cold night when everyone's fast asleep trying to forget about their problems and are quiet, on this trashy curved road were none other than these boys fighting one another due to- well does there need to be a reason? These guys are never up to any good. As they hit each other with bloody fist, and give one another hard kicks at the stomach, yelling and grunting the night gets darker.

Both groups are trying to win, as they continue to fight and fall on the concrete after being struck, and were until approached by a fast red motorcycle loudly roaring as it came closer to the scene, the bright headlights blinding the fighters. Then it stopped in front of all the guys as they watched the driver in fright. He slowly took of his black helmet to show his face clearer, they shook their heads in disbelief knowing they were in trouble now.

His ruffled, dirty blonde hair fell in front of his cold, hazel colored eyes that we're scanning each fighter. His black leather jacket clung to him, as he stood up, " Idiots." He then mumbled loud enough for them to hear him, before he slowly went up to one of the guys with blood trickling out from his nose, and looked at him carefully before then punching him square in the face, and the guys began fighting once more.

With his cold fists he began beating them one at a time while grunting, as he shoved them onto the ground, and kicked those all ready on the concrete of the empty street. He continued to strike at those tripping over there own feet as they tried to hit him. They all began falling one by one when he took a good look around himself in the dark. He saw they were all stumbling as they tried regaining their balance to stand, before running off.

The Blondie then smirked while looking at his two friends bruised and hurt, huffing while looking at him, " You guys are always getting in trouble next time don't bring me into this." He said while shaking his head. " They started it, and that one guy hit my head, it hurts Austin!" whined a brown headed boy named Dallas while holding onto his tall friend, Elliot's shoulder.

Austin rolled his eyes and chuckled a bit, " Whatever, I gotta go before my dad shows up." he said while walking over to his motorcycle and grabbing his black helmet he left there. " Uh Austin it's a little too late for that." Elliot told him with a concern on his face as he pointed to Austin's dad crossing his arms as he gave him a stern look.

He groaned in response and frustratedly ran his fingers through his messy hair while looking back at his dad, Mike Moon. " Austin Monica Moon, lets head back home now." He said to his son while Dallas and Elliot snickered. They then waved by to one another before parting different ways.

Back at home in the late hour of the night Austin and his dad entered in their large house, that could be called a mansion. " Why? Come on leaving to go on the streets and fight?" His dad told him while setting his car keys down on the table, as Austin gave him an apologetic look, " Sorry but they needed me." He told him while shrugging.

" I could be sleeping right now, but no I'm here giving you another lecture, when are you gonna be more responsible?" Mike asked him loud enough to wake up Mimi who wasn't sound asleep anymore. She sat up drowsily on the queen sized bed and went into the kitchen to see Austin and Mike arguing once more.

" Come back to bed Mike, leave him alone he'll have to learn someday." She told him while pulling his arm as he followed while rolling his eyes. " Go to bed now Austin." His mother said lastly before leaving into their bedroom. Austin sighed and shook his head before storming off back into his room angrily.

* * *

In the early morning of the day in front of the locked gates of a high school called, Marino High was standing a young and beautiful, innocent brunette still in her PJ's looking at the schools banner. She cocked her head to the side slightly letting her ombré curls flow downwards while nodding a little to herself as she continued to look at the pretty big school in front of her. The girl, Ally then sighed to herself before turning to her side to see a bright red motorcycle headed her way.

She continued to look at it and felt her heart racing as it loudly approached her very fast, before abruptly stopping right in front of her stunned and shocked face. The driver, Austin then took off his helmet angrily and hurridly. Time seems to have stopped for Ally as she looked at him in awe as his hair fell down to his eyes that were curiously looking at her.

Austin stared at the small brunette still in her PJ's in the cold air amazed by her beauty, her small petite figure had him in a trance and her brown orbs filled with innocence and curiosity was refreshing to him. He then cleared his throat while holding onto his helmet before speaking up, " Hey, next time watch where your going!" loudly.

She looked down before slowly approaching him closer, ignoring his loud words, she examined his face and slowly tracing over his face with her small fingers, Austin looked at her confusedly while furrowing his eyebrows before putting her hand away from him, " What are you doing?" He asked her coldly.

Ally shook her head before taking out her phone and taking a quick picture of him, " What the hell?" He mumbled under his breath, before choosing to leave her alone it doesn't matter many girls do this anyways to him. He sighed before taking out a 10 dollar bill from His pocket, and placing it on his motorcycle, " Hey park my motorcycle again, same spot like last time, alright?" He shouted to a man near the gates.

" Alright!" He yelled back at Austin, and Ally continued to watch him as he quickly flashed a small smile at her before climbing up the closed school gates of Marino High in his uniform which was navy blue pants, and shirts with a long and nice jacket with the school symbol on it. He then hopped over on the other side leaving Ally to watch him turn and become a distant figure till she could no longer see him walking any more.

As Austin went in the school Dallas caught up with him, and were casually walking around the empty school talking about last night big fight, until a teacher pulled them both to the side after overhearing their conversation. " Hey! You guys are students not gang members get your act together especially you Austin!" She yelled out at them.

Austin nodded his head acting like he was listening to her, " I bet you guys forgotten tomorrow you'll need to bring your parents over here tomorrow to see wether or not you guys will get expelled from this school! We really don't need anymore trouble from you guys! The student council will decide tomorrow don't forget!" The teacher lastly yelled as Austin groaned while sighing loudly.

Dallas rolled his eyes after she left, leaving both angry and upset, " Great." Austin said sarcastically while continuing to walk around, and dragging his feet across the pavement

* * *

Running hurriedly, Ally kept tripping as she continued to run as fast as she could back to her parents house where they were all eating breakfast still in their small yet cozy house. Her curls bounced off her shoulders until she reached the small pastel colored house out of breath and tired.

" Ally? Why'd you go out in your PJ's again?" asked her mother while setting her spoon down as she looked at her daughter stepping inside the house. " Mom, Dad I wanna go back to school!" Ally yelled out before running back into her room and hurrying to get her uniform on, leaving her parents stunned with their mouths open after what they heard.

" What did she just say?" asked her dad still stunned, " She said she wanted to go back to school!" said her mother to him as they looked back at her confusedly. Ally put on the navy blue skirt, and high up white socks that go up slightly above her knees, and a white top tucked in her skirt, along with a navy blue school jacket. She had received Marino Highs school uniform when she went to visit the school before.

Ally quickly glanced back at the mirror, before shaking out her hands nervously and walking out of her room, " Bye mom, bye dad." She yelled out to them from outside the house in the cold as she began speed walking to the school she had recently been standing out of.

Many looked at her curiously and snickered, while others gave her cold glares and sly smiles. She shook it off and took a deep breath in as she put one foot in front of the other, her converse taking her inside Marino High to her first period class. She wandered around the school while looking around different classroom doors holding onto the straps of her backpack tightly.

"30A." Ally said quietly while looking at the wooden door marked 30A her classroom, she bit her lip and entered in the classroom where the whispers began, along with laughs coming out form the mouths of all the different high school students sitting down. The lady teacher slammed her hand against her desk to quiet the students before walking over to a nervous Ally who's brown orbs had met with Austin's hazel eyes.

" Guys I'd like to introduce you to our new student, Ally Dawson she use to go to a prestigious science high school, you guys can barely enter in, and was at the top of her class, feel free to ask her any questions, you may take a seat next to Umm-" She said while looking around the class, " Oh Austin, sorry it's the worst seating arrangement though ." while pointing at him as Ally smiled a little and slowly walking over to him, and taking a seat.

" What?" He asked her while looking at her, " Oh turns out we meet again, I'm Ally please treat me well." Ally told him with a small smile, as Austin looked at her while shaking his head, " Ey, you should go find another seat while you still have the chance, so go away." He said to her as Ally took out some heavy textbooks out of her bag, and setting them loudly down on the table they were sharing now.

" Can't you hear me?" Austin asked, and Ally turned to face him before laughing a bit, " Yes, but Umm you have some crumbs on your lips." She said to him, and he looked around himself while letting out an angry laugh, while wiping off his lips and acting natural after. " I knew that." Austin then told her, " Uh the other side." She told him Holding back a laugh.

His cheeks began getting hot with embarrassment, and then wiped them off before sighing as he stared at Ally reading her Health textbook.

After, that long and tiresome class Austin rushed out while Ally was packing and met up with Dallas once more after bumping into one another in the crowded hallway of the school. They walked up the school roof while looking down on the city, " What are we gonna do we both know that most likely Elliot's gonna get expelled from here he hasn't showed up to school in forever." Dallas said.

Austin nodded his head worriedly while taking out two cigarettes and handing one to Dallas, and was going to lit up one for himself until a small and warm hand snatched it away from him. He turned and looked down to see Ally holding the cigarette in her hands, as Dallas stared at her confusedly.

" What are you doing?" Austin asked loudly, " Smoking is against the school policy, students can't smoke here. In a cigarette their are 2,000 different chemicals bad for your health. And smokers are twice as likely to get cancer than non-smokers!" Ally yelled out at them.

" Hey, just go already." Austin said to her while crossing his arms, " Now give it back." He then said and tried reaching it till she pushed his arm away from hers, " Especially smokers under the age of 20, can have lung cancer, oral cancer, esophageal cancer, and other cancers like diseases." Ally continued looking up at both guys since she was quite short.

" Hey, get out of here!" Dallas then Yelled while pointing at the door out, Ally gave him a stern glare before punching him in the arm as hard as she could, " Well it's still bad for you!" She lastly yelled before running out from there, as Dallas held onto his hurt arm, while Austin looked at her run away. " Where'd she come from?" He mumbled while looking at Dallas.

" She hit me in my arm, and it hurts!" He whined once more while Austin shook his head at his brown headed friend in pain While snickering a bit at him.

Back at his house Austin casually entered in through the porcelain doors and into the strangely quiet house, he looked around and set his bag down on the leather couch, " Mom?" He then called out in the empty house, before finding a videotape and check at the end of the clean coffee table, he sighed and nervously picked it up before deciding to watch it.

On the video camera were his parents from earlier sitting on the couch, " Austin we received another call from your school today don't you think we're tired of coming down there everyday to try and cleanup your messes?" His dad said angrily while his mom just sat quietly. " So we'll be leaving you for a while on your own to test your responsibility, and until then we'll come back." He continued as Austin grunted.

" Your credit card is suspended, and the check has 200 dollars, be wise when you use it, so until then good luck!" He lastly said, and Austin slammed the video camera down on the table while taking everything in slowly, " What the Hell?" He said to himself while holding on tightly to the check in his hand.

Austin sank down on the couch wanting to yell in anger, and frustration but he didn't. He sat up on the couch and got off to look around the kitchen to see it was empty, not even a simple dinner left for him. After scouring through the empty cabinets he glanced at the check, and sighed before quickly changing out of his uniform and into his normal clothing.

Austin ran his fingers through his hair, and left outside in the cold and got on his red motorcycle, starting it up and placing his helmet on his messy blonde hair before driving off to the supermarket not far from his house.

* * *

" I swear this is probably a prank for one of those TV shows or something, this has to be a complete joke!" Austin said to his friend on the other line while holding his phone to his ear, " But it's better this way no ones really here to bother me anymore." He continued while pushing down the cart through different lanes.

" Yeah, tell the others there's gonna be a party tonight at my house it's been a while since we've gotten it on." He continued while looking at some drinks leaving his cart behind him as he continued to look around.

" Girls? Sure, but you pick some not idealistically pretty girls." Austin continued to say to his friend on the other line while smiling. " Alright whatev-" Austin then didn't finish speaking after he turned to face his cart back. " Umm Ill talk to you later, and Umm the party, forget it." before hanging up.

Austin's face dropped in shock and genuine surprise with his widened eyes because in his cart was a baby boy wrapped in a warm, fuzzy blue blanket he was in a baby carrier and looked at Austin with eyes filled with innocence and tears. " What the hell?" Austin said while looking at the baby strangely.

He began looking around to see any suspicious customers, and looked back at the small child moving around, with no clue on what to do he went to customer service in the front, " Listen this- this thing all of a sudden appeared in my cart!" Austin said while picking up the baby carefully and handing it to the lady there.

" We'll make an announcement about it right now, but you must wait here." she said while holding the baby and calling out the manager of the store, " What now?" He then asked while looking at Austin, " He found this baby in his cart and doesn't know who it belongs to." The lady said to him quietly while rocking the baby side to side.

" Sir you can't get rid of your child like this, nice try." He then said to Austin and his eyes widened and he shook his head, " Thats not my child, it looks nothing like me." He said in defense loudly. " Calm down sir, listen just right down your name on this paper, your age, and what school you got to." The manager told him, and he did so.

" Oh look there's a note here in his carrier!" The lady said while opening it up with her free hand, and handing it to the manager. " Dear, Marino High senior Austin Moon, I thought it be best if the baby was raised by his father, sorry and please take care of him." The manager finished reading it out loud.

" A high school student, young kids these days already parents." He said while shaking his head and then taking the card with Austin's information on it and read it, " Austin Moon, Marino High School senior!" He then gasped and looked at the note once more, " You are the babies father, sir please next time don't try to get rid of your son like that again!" The lady said while handing him the smiley baby boy.

" No, you can't do this I'm not the dad of this baby's father!" Austin yelled out, before carrying the baby in his arms and looking down at it, it smiled up at Austin letting some giggles out as Austin sighed.

What on Earth is he gonna do now?

**Well thanks so much for reading my new fan fiction, " Baby and Me" please continue to give me great support and continue reading it, thank you I hope you guys stick around for more of Austin and his new 'son'! Btw I own. nothing this is all loosely based on, " Baby And Me" ~TwoHearts99**


	2. Chapter 2

**~Baby & Me~**

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

**A/N: If you have a baby name for the baby in this story and would like to share it with me, since I'm having trouble finding a name for it, write it down in the review or PM me and I'll take it into consideration the one I like the best, the baby in this story will have that name. Thanks!~**

Austin still in shock as he held onto the baby inside his warm house with Dallas and Elliot as they looked at baby pictures of himself to try and find a resemblance, " Hmmm it does kinda have your nose." said Dallas while looking at the baby and back up at Austin. " Yeah he kinda does." Elliot added while holding up the picture more clearly.

Austin then rolled his eyes in annoyance and sighed out loud, and when he heard noises coming from inside the house he turned his head slightly to the right and out popped Ally smiling as she looked at Austin's baby picture, while he looked at her with stunned eyes, while stepping back a little.

" Who invited her here?" He asked while rocking the baby side to side, crinkling his black leather jacket, Dallas then scratched the back of his neck suspiciously, " Well I bumped into her at the store, and when I said I was coming to your place she just, you know followed." Dallas finished as Austin gave him a cold glare.

He then looked back at Ally who kept on looking at his picture mesmerized, " Hey, what do you want?" Austin asked her loudly, she looked down at the wooden floor, before facing him but didn't bother looking him in his eyes, " Imma bit disappointed in you." Ally began.

"But Ill help you with this baby, if you need it." She gladly said with a small smile, " Why do you keep on bothering me just stop and mind your own business!" Austin then told her rudely, obviously done with her at this point. Ally then sighed while looking at her worn out converse.

" I thought it was our business now." She said with a pout, " Hey!" Austin yelled and the baby then began crying loudly in Austin's arms, as Ally gasped, " You startled the baby! "she said and grabbed the baby boy into her small arms, and rocked it slowly side to side as it continued to cry loudly, tears staining his cheeks.

" Aww shhh don't cry little boy, I'm here." Ally told the crying baby softly, as Austin, Dallas, and Elliot watched her. The baby then began quieting down as Ally slowly walked back and forth around the big living room, as Austin watched the brunette in amazement as they baby quieted down in her delicate arms.

" I didn't know you were good with those things." He told her nervously while pointing at the baby, " You mean another human being?" She then said, and he shamelessly nodded his head, " I'll watch him for tonight if you'd like." Ally said suggestively while giving him the shoulder shrug, " Yes, please!" He said out loud while handing her the baby carrier as she took it from, brushing finger tips lightly.

* * *

As Ally tried putting the baby to sleep Austin, Dallas, and Elliot went in his room and as Austin laid in his bed thinking who the damn Mother might be. " Maybe a DNA test should be done." Dallas suggested while eating a couple chips, as Elliot slightly nodded. " No need for that, I just need to find the mom can't be too hard." Austin said while sitting up on his soft, and warm bed.

Elliot then shrugged as Ally walked in holding the baby in her arms," He's asleep now." She then told Austin while looking around his spacious room, " Nice room, it has so many instruments!" Ally exclaimed happily as Austin groaned in response. " Just go already!" He said to her while ruffling his dirty blonde hair.

Ally pouted once more as she looked back at him, " I thought we were BFF's." She then said innocently, " BFF's my ass." Austin then mumbled under his breath. " Hey be nice to her she already helped you with the baby." Elliot said to his friend trying to calm him down, before looking down and grabbing a beer can from the table.

" Want one." Elliot said to Ally handing her a beer, " No thanks, Alcohol reduces the white cell count, which deteriorates the immune system, and impairs judgement and also-" She said before being cut off by Austin's voice, " You! Get out." He said to her as Elliot slowly put the can back down on the table, feeling dumb bout handing Ally a can of beer.

Ally then sighed while shaking her head letting her ombré curls bounce off her shoulders, " I see right now the most importing thing is the baby, a new life deserves to be blessed, think about what you can do to raise him well as his father." Ally said to him sternly as the baby's eyes fluttered open.

" I said to leave!" Austin then yelled, while pointing at the door, " Okay then baby's father." She lastly said before handing him the awoken baby and walking out angrily through the door and back outside in the dark cold.

Realization then struck Austin, " Wait dad, me?" He questioned, " Does that make sense?" He asked while looking at Dallas and Elliot for any answer and they both nodded their heads in momentum while saying, " Yep." at the same time together. Austin the sighed while looking at the smiley baby and shaking his head as it let out a small giggle.

* * *

As the next early morning approached with the sun rising up, Austin got the baby carrier which was called an ergo that's like a baby backpack where you can carry the baby on your back with that. He took a seat on his shiny, red motorcycle, placed on his helmet before starting it up hearing it roar loudly, and lastly looked back at the confused baby before driving off.

He left off to a small caffe he knew and would normally go to during his free time and went up to the lady clerk, " Oh Austin Moon, it's been a long time." She told him while smiling as he stared at her closely. "How have you been? And what brings you here?" She continued asking waiting for a response patiently while looking in his hazel eyes filled with frustration.

Austin then let out a long sigh, and looked back at the baby and carrying it to show the lady the child properly, " Are you possibly this baby's mom?" He asked her nervously as the boy sucked on his pacifier innocently, The lady then huffed and looked back at him angrily.

" What? What do you think your doing? " She exclaimed before slapping him across the face, his cheek warmed up with the sudden sting, and he took the baby back on his back in its carrier before grabbing his helmet, and driving off elsewhere, before he cursed someone out.

Inside the gym a place he often would come also to work out and stare at girls exercising, he met up with a young lady who was a fitness coach, " Austin, hey what brings you here I haven't seen you in awhile." She said to him while smiling as she fixed her ponytail up higher and neater.

" Oh Umm look theres this baby, and I was wondering if I don't know...it was yours?" He asked while holding up the baby in his arms, and her response was the same, " What do you take me for, I can't believe you asked me that." and then she slapped him across the face on his right cheek as before. He looked up at her trying to keep his cool before storming out of the gym.

After 6 more tries of trying to find the baby's mother and asking around, all he got were 5 more slaps, and a kick in the face by those lady's, and he was now currently sitting on the empty steps of a building as he held the child in his arms. He looked down at the baby and then asked, " What's happening to me?" to it.

" Who is your mother then?" He asked while holding the baby up closer to him, " Who are you? Ugh I'm going crazy!" He continued While looking around Himself and then back down at the small child in His arms.

Back at his place the baby was fussy, and crying as Austin tried to make him his bottle of milk with the formula he recently bought, but with the fussy child by him, the baby kicked the bottle splattering all the formula powder around, aggravating Austin even more, " Hey don't you wanna eat, why are you kicking the meal?" He yelled at the child as it continued to cry.

The baby then accidentally hit Austin on his already bruised right cheek with his soft and tiny fists, as it continued crying out loudly echoing through the empty house, " What are you a gangster, huh? Your such a bother!" Austin continued saying as the child cried harder, and fidgeted around.

It then knocked over the bottle making all the milk spill on the floor as Austin winced in anger, " Now your knocking down things how'd you come into my life!" He yelled out again while holding onto the baby. " Hold on buddy!" Austin then told the baby as he took out his phone from his jeans pocket and began dialing down numbers.

Of course it was Ally's number who else? And in a matter of minutes she was already knocking on the door, And Austin walked over and opened it handing her the crying baby. She set it down, as he closed the door and walked over to her and the baby.

" The first thing you do when a baby cries is check it's diaper." Ally said while properly changing his full diaper, as Austin laid down on the small green couch as he watched her, " Then you feed it, and put him down while massaging his tummy ." She continued while putting the baby's pants back on, and resting her warm hand on its small tummy as it smiled.

" Then you can pat the baby's back while having it sit up so it can burp, and if your not sure wether its hungry or not bring your finger near it mouth, if it follows you finger that means its hungry, got it?" She asked him while looking over at him to find him now sleeping, completely knocked out on the couch, with his blonde hair covering over his closed eyes.

Ally then rolled her eyes at him, " I know how you feel." She said to the baby, " But your better than your dad and can at least smile at me." She said to him while smiling down at the adorable kid.

After, late in the night as everyone was sound asleep or was the baby began crying out loudly again in the middle of the night as Austin became more angry with it, he first put a pillow over his ears, but couldn't ignore the loud crying of the child and groaned. " Your driving me crazy just stop crying!" He yelled ,but that only made the baby cry even louder than before.

Austin then Sat up on his bed, and thought long and hard as the baby continued to cry loudly hurting his ears. He got up quickly, and then grabbed the crying child in his arms while leaving out the house, in the cold. Strange huh?

Now outside deep in the darkness, He peeped through behind a parked taxi car as he walked out at the end of the lonely street curb where people threw out their trash, and quietly went over there while gently looking at the baby, " I'm sorry please forgive me one day, Bye- Bye." He whispered to the child about to set It down on the cold, and dirty pavement until he heard a voice through the severlance camera.

" Hey sir with the hoodie on you can't throw that there, trash pickups are on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays." A deep voice said to him, and Austin looked up embarrassed and scared to death before nervously laughing before telling him , " What no I wasn't gonna trash this, this is an innocent baby, are you crazy sir?." And he began looking around himself.

" People throw away good stuff." Austin said while picking up a worn out red pan on the floor and into his hands, " Hmm this looks still usable, we can use it huh?" He asked the baby before looking back up at the camera, " Well that's it sir, Umm goodnight?" He asked questionably before running away quickly with the baby...and the pan he later then placed on his motorcycle.

He then began walking backwards quietly as he looked around for any places he could get rid of the baby, and in the fog he bumped into someone, and quickly turned in fright to see a middle aged man carrying a tiny baby also in his arms, looking quite fearful as well.

And after both agreeing to talk they sat on the stairs of a house to do so, since they both found out there in similar situations, " What was I thinking trying to get rid of my child like this, this beautiful baby." The man said to Austin, disgusted with himself as he looked down on the sleepy child.

" I was even thinking of sending the child to an orphanage what was I thinking for real!" The man continued, " But today, you changed my mind, after seeing you still trying to care for this child the way you are!" He said more to a confused Austin who was listening to the separate man.

" At least your still young, and keeping the baby healthy, please continue to do so for the baby boy." The man told him before looking down back at his child in his arms wrapped in pastel colored blankets. Another man then walked past Austin, and the middle aged man he was talking to, "Hey sir stop!" The man yelled out at the stranger who was also carrying a baby. "Come, sit and talk to us." He told him, and the stranger pointed at himself before cautiously walking over to the two.

" Just so you guys know I'm not the type to abandon my baby like you two, do I really look like that?" He asked, and Austin and the man looked at each other before nodding in sync. The stranger huffed out a breath while sighing, "How can a father do that to their child?" He then asked them, and they both put their heads down in shame as they continued to look down on their babies.

"Well its better late than never, here stop by some time." The stranger told them while handing both a card for a parenting session that had helped him, Austin carefully took it from his hands and slid it in his jacket pocket, and thanked both men, before getting up off the cold stairs and heading back home as the night got colder.

The next morning was challenging as Austin was trying to feed his baby once more with the formula in a bottle for him, but as before the child cried and cried while throwing a fit obviously not wanting that kind of milk. Austin rolled his eyes and looked back at the baby, "Come on drink up, say ah!" He said to the baby who wouldn't listen to him, and didn't drink his bottle.

Austin then groaned, "Damn I should have just left you there last night." He mumbled to the baby, and held the bottle once more to the babies mouth but it continued to refuse it, "Fine then don't drink it!" Austin said as he felt his phone vibrate on the table, and he answered it in annoyance, "Why aren't you in school!" yelled the principle who yelled loudly on the other line, "I'm busy!' Austin said in defense.

"Busy, sure where are you?" She asked him sternly, and he rolled his eyes as the baby kept crying in his arms, "I'm in east coast LA." He lied, and the principle then huffed while laughing, " LA is in the west coast!" she told him and Austin grunted in embarrassment, "You have to come to school now, got it?" she asked him loudly, "I cant I'm still really busy/" Austin continued while slouching down on the couch.

" If you don't then you'll get expelled for real!" she lastly told him before hanging up, "I really cant...hello? Hello?. he asked and then sighed out loudly while looking at the small, tear stained baby, "What are you suppose to come to school with me?" He then asked it.

What on Earth is he gonna do now?

**OMG, how do you guys think Austin is doing as a dad now? Hmmm? Please do review for my story and continue to give me great support, I hope to update as soon as possible. IMPORTANT! The baby in this story doesn't have a name yet, if you guys have a name you think will suit it or you like, tell me in the review or PM me and I will take it into consideration! Thankyou!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Baby & Me**

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

**( Thank you very much for all the wonderful reviews and creative names, I picked one an author had messaged me about, and I loved it, though it was hard to decide, continue to read to find out which name was picked!)**

Austin slowly tiptoed across the tile floor of the school he was currently in, with the small child in his arms, and as he continued to glide across the floor quietly, in the empty hallways he finally reached his locker, and hurriedly opened it up after entering in his combo.

He grunted as he held up the baby towards his locker seriously about to put the baby in there, and it began crying as Austin held him up in the small space, Austin then shook his head when his phone vibrated in his pocket, so he put the baby back down in his arms, and quickly checked his phone.

" Hello." answered Austin, annoyed that it was the principle...once again calling him, " I said I'll be there in a minute!" He shouted before quickly hanging up, and he leaned against the cold locker doors, deciding that he had no choice, he couldn't stuff the baby in the locker, and he couldn't leave him alone so the only option left was to show up with the baby In front of the school principle.

He then let out a long sigh, and ruffled up his dirty blonde hair before heading over to the office, slowly dragging one feet in front of the other, forcing himself to go over there due to the fear of what she just might say to him. That principle was definitely hella strict, especially towards Austin.

* * *

Once in front of the demeaning school principle, Austin bit down on his bottom lip harshly while the baby sucked on his pacifier, clueless on the awkward tension building up, " I'm really sorry." Austin the blurted out, refusing to make eye contact, while holding the baby tightly in his arms, as it looked around the spacious room in wonder.

"What is this a party? Why is there a kid in here?" Asked a faculty member tiredly while walking across the room. Austin rolled his eyes at the old man, and looked back down at the principle who was fiddling with her pen, as she stared at the curious baby boy in his arms.

" So you were telling me that, that baby your holding right now is yours,correct?" Asked the principle slowly, while pointing at the child. Austin took a deep breath, letting the room fill with silence before speaking up after a moments pause, " Yes." He then breathed out, though it wasn't exactly the truth.

" What! You crazy son of a b-" The principle stood up saying, but then cut herself off noticing the baby, and it's innocence, she quickly combed her fingers lightly through her hair before continuing, " Are you crazy? If he is yours why'd you bring him to school, and where are your parents?"She then asked him.

Austin looked down on the side of his right shoulder and sighed, " They ran away from home." He told her, the principle then gave him an utterly confused look, " What?! They ran away from home? What a wholesome family?" She then said to him. " Look, I have had enough, and now need to process everything." She continued to say.

" First you bring a kid that's yours to the school, then, Your parents run away just go to class already, okay and we'll deal with this later on when your parents decide to come back home, I guess." The principle lastly said before sitting down on her chair near her computer desk, frustratedly.

" Okay, whatever you say Ms." Austin then told her, while sighing in relief as he rushed out of the awkward aired room, and ran his way into his first period class, where everyone was curious about his whereabouts. And when he entered in the full and quiet classroom, the teacher still wasn't present, and he quickly took his seat avoiding the confused gazes of the students, along with all the whispers to go with them.

Surprisingly though, many of the students in uniform walked up to him, sitting down with the baby on the table sitting down as well, and commented on how cute it was, and many of the girls squealed while playing with the child, as Ally also laughed along with the rest. Everyone walked over, crowding his and Ally's desk, as they played with the adorable baby, confused on why many were all surrounding him.

" Awww, what's his name?" A girl asked while patting the baby's back softly, as it smiled, " Uh Umm, actually I haven't really gotten around to that yet." He told her, and she nodded in understandment, before letting others through to see that baby.

" Okay, okay that's enough now." Austin said while shooing away the crowd, " You guys are gonna make him cry." He then added, but that wasn't what made them all back away instantly, a strong, and icky smell began spreading around the classroom, and the baby then began crying. " Ugh who farted, it stinks!" A student said while pinching his nose shut. " Guys, I think the baby just fulled his diaper." Austin told them.

And an echoes of ewww's went around the classroom, as Ally set the baby softly down on a blanket on the desk, " Avert your eyes!" Austin warned and everyone turned around to face the wall, or closed their eyes tightly as they began walking back to there desks blindely. And Ally began putting a new diaper on the child after cleaning him off, and rolling up the dirty one.

The stench got stronger though, " What you guys poop too." Austin then said as the ewwwes continued to go around, and then a student in the front stood up angrily from his chair, and began yelling, " Hey! You guys think this is some kind of daycare here! Get rid of that annoying kid!" He said, as Ally scooped up the baby in her arms, after finishing changing him up.

Austin then looked up at the guy sternly, and coldly as well, before standing up, and grabbing the wrapped up diaper from the desk, and began unwrapping it, while slowly approaching the guy, who was now obviously scared. Austin looked down at the guy, and slammed the dirty diaper on his textbooks, and slid it slowly across the pages of the book, as everyone stared in disbelief.

Austin then smirked and began walking back to his seat, as the guy began yelling once more, " Hey!" and Austin turned back to look it him, " What do your feces smell like perfume?" He asked him, as they guy rolled his eyes, " Your gonna pay for this." He told Austin angrily, and Austin walked back to his desk, and grabbed his textbook, and tossed it to him.

" It's never been used, so don't worry." Austin lastly said to him, before taking a seat down next to Ally, as everyone giggled, while Ally shook her head, but without holding back a little laugh.

* * *

Back with the principle, there was a meeting taking order to see if Austin should now either be expelled or not, and the baby made the decision harder. Many disagreed while other on the other hand agreed or didn't know what to answer now.

" There's no need to even discuss this, come on this is inconceivable." One of the staff members said while pacing around the room, as other watched, listened, and nodded there heads in agreement.

" He's right, I agree Austin should be kicked out." another man added while adjusting his tie, and the principle rolled her eyes in his direction, " A student is still a human being, Austin accepted his responsibility as a father, and even came back to school." She said to him, while others nodded.

"I think as teachers, and staff we should-" She was then cut off by another young teacher sitting down in the back, " Hey, wasn't he the one who would always get in trouble, all the time?" He asked her rudely, and the principle then slowly nodded her head, before looking down at her papers. " You know how much damage he's done to the schools reputation?" He added in.

" If we keep him here the parents will begin protesting no doubt." He continued, trying to get his point across to everyone in that room. " Let's take car of this all according to the school policy." He lastly and sternly said to the principle.

" Yes, you should do this according to the school policy." Ally then Out of nowhere said, and all eyes went directly to her, curious about how she got in here. " But there is no relevant policy, like you said you should follow the policy, which prohibits; short pants, short, short skirts, skin showing attire, etc." Ally continued while walking closer to the young teacher.

" But there is no school policy against having babies here." Ally said while looking around herself, " Wait, what are you still doing here?" A random teacher then asked her, " Yes, what do you need Ally?" The principle then asked, " Oh nothing, just came here to defend the rights of students , you know like always." She said awkwardly while slowly walking backwards as she tried to make her way to the exit door behind her.

" Okay off you go now." The principle added, " Okay, I am but teacher, and staff there really isn't any policy against having babies here." She lastly said before exiting the doors, as everyone watched her leaving, still in confusion.

" Ah, Umm someone get me the student policy handbook please." The young teacher asked, as the principle smiled happily knowing Austin now will be staying here with the baby, while mentally thanking Ally for helping her out with that one.

* * *

After school Austin was with his baby heading home before his phone began vibrating, and he quickly answered it as the baby slept on him, " Hello?" He said, " and a man on the other line began speaking, " Ah, yes Austin could you please drop in at the hospital, to get your regular checkup, your old enough to come without your mom right?" He asked, and Austin rolled his eyes, " I'll be there." Austin said before hanging up.

Austin with no choice of course took the baby with him to the doctors, but he stumbled along someone he never expected to see here, his own friend Elliot begging and pleading to a doctor. Austin continued to listen in on their conversation behind the wall nearby.

" Please give me one more week, if you discharge her she'll surely die!" Elliot said I'm a desperate voice, " Just give me one week and I'll find a way to pay back all of it." He continued. The doctor then sighed, " You know I gave you a break, I can't help you anymore. " He told Elliot, as Austin then poked his head out to see them both taking as other walked around the corridors.

" Please, one week I'll pay you back for sure this time." Elliot continued saying, " Your making this difficult for me, but I'm sorry I can't help you anymore." The doctor lastly said before walking away from a Brocken Elliot now. " Please just give me one more chance." Elliot said lastly but the doctor continued to walk away out of both Elliot's and Austin's sight.

Austin ruffled his hair while looking down at the sleepy child, and then walking over to Elliot, " Austin!" He said in shock, " It's okay Elliot." Austin assured him, " Did you happen to here anything?" Elliot asked while scratching the back of his neck, " Umm kinda." SpHe told him, Elliot then let out a long sigh and sat down on one of the waiting chairs, and Austin did the same, " So what happened, why didn't you tell anyone about this?" Austin asked his friend.

" Well it's nothing to brag about, and this isn't the first time." Elliot told him, " Well I just became a father to a baby, and have looked everywhere for his mother, my parents ran away from home, just great, great.." Austin said while softly rubbing the baby's back, and then looking back at Elliot. He then reached over to the side of him to pick up an envelop.

" Here take it." Austin said, " It's enough money for you to not get your mom discharged, I drew it out from the bank." Austin continued to say while handing him the envelop full of money. Elliot looked down at it, and shakily took it into his hands, " Austin-" He began but was then cut off.

" When you make a lot of money, or when you become rich and famous, buy me a new bike." Austin told him, and began getting up with the baby, and walking away from Elliot. " Take good care of your mom." Austin lastly said while waving bye, and Elliot shouted Thank you loudly, ignoring the stares Thrown at him, as he smiled goofily. A huge weight, had now been taken off his chest.

After leaving the hospital pretty late in the night, Austin took the train to get home, and was asleep on the empty train with his arms crossed as he had his head down. " Next stop is here." The manual driver said, awakening Austin, and he looked around himself to see the train was at his stop, and he quickly jumped out of the train, and then sighed in relief while stretching out his tired limbs.

" Aww man I haven't ridden a train in a long time, I'm so tired." He said to himself, and began walking away from the train before looking down on his arms to notice he wasn't carrying the baby, and panic, as well as anxiety swept over him as soon as he noticed he didn't have that child in his arms.

" Oh no." Austin then muttered and then began running as fast as he could to catch up to the train that had just taken off, " STOP, STOP, PLEASE STOP!" Austin screamed at the top of his lungs while trying to knock on the train doors, but it was too fats, and loud for him to do anything at all. He kicked the ground underneath him, and tangled his fingers in his hair, before looking up at the empty train tracks.

" Wait this is an opportunity from heaven. I shouldn't turn that down, this was what I wanted after all, right?" Austin said to himself again before looking back at the train tracks, " Bye, Okay?" He said while waving a hand out, and before anything else Austin ran out of the train station, and didn't stop for anything, he kept on running and running until he had finally reached where he'd belong, home.

He huffed and puffed, as sweat dripped down his face, " Oh my gosh, I haven't run like that ever before." He said before sitting down in the black leather couch and drinking some water quickly. " Wow." He muttered, as he looked around, and saw that baby's clothes, bottles, and shoes as well. He then sighed and laid down on the couch to crash, " Don't get tempted!" Austin then tole himself, before hearing a squeak from under himself.

He quickly sat up, and picked up the small toy in his hands, as he stared at it, getting lost in his thoughts about this baby, " Austin Moon what has gotten into you?" He then asked himself while shaking his head, and then throwing the toy down on the floor, and it then knocked down the babies filled bottles it never drank. Austin sighed while face palming himself. Great he then thought before getting up quickly off the couch and running pathetically back to the train station.

And once he got there, he went to the front management where an officer was and explained his situation, " So your telling me that you were tired, and dozed off on the train, and quickly woke up when you heard the announcement saying it was your stop, and he were startled and quickly left forgetting your child?" The train officer said.

And Austin looked down at the desk, and began fake crying while covering his face, and continued to 'cry' loudly, before glancing up to see of the officer was buying any of it, and then got back to fake crying. " Thank god you were filmed by a servailence camera." The train officer muttered under his breath while leaning against his chair.

" Hey, bring the kid out!" He then yelled, and out came a tired young lady carrying his baby, Austin then gasped, and ran up to the baby happily, " Oh my son, I thought I was never gonna see you again!" Austin cried out, as he held the baby tightly in his arms, fake crying once more.

" Not even I have a kid, and this high schooler is already making babies, what had this world come to?" The train officer said while shaking his head, and Austin looked up at him, " Hey, I'm not always doing that!" He said, and the officer hit him with his clipboard as the baby cried. " Things just happen it's not like I wanted to make him, and now my life's like this!" Austin continued, " Just leave will you?" The officer lastly said, and Austin rolled his eyes while sighing and leaving out the door.

Outside, he had the baby on his baby carrier, and talked to him as they slowly walked in the cold, with darkness creeping around them, " Hey, I didn't mean to leave you, I'm sorry...River, thats your name from now on, okay?" Austin said before half smiling and then looking down at the pavement before continuing to walk.

Is he really getting attached to the baby, what on Earth is he gonna do now? That wasn't suppose to happen!

**That's chapter 3 for you guys, thank you soooo much for all the great reviews, and support, OMG really Austin leaving the kid? Haha, anyways thank you I was completely stuck on picking a name and you guys ALL helped! **

**The First Place Name Was: River ( Than you for the name, it was sent to me through Pm, and I immidietly loved it!)**

**Second Place Name Was: Aiden ( I seriously loved this name a lot and thought it was great!)**

**Third Place Name Was : Ashton ( It was A Great Name, and I definitely loved it ALOT A lot!)**

**0Thank you for helping me, I loved every name you guys submitted, please continue to read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baby & Me**

Once Austin had reached home in the late hour of the night, he called Ally over to help him with the baby, River who was being quite fussy and wouldn't stop crying. As Austin ate some leftovers in the living room, Ally held River in her arms while trying to give him his bottle of warm milk.

The baby like always continued to refuse to drink the formula, and would cry instead. Ally sighed as she looked up, and away from the crying baby, " He won't drink the formula, I think he wants some breast milk." Ally said to him with a pout while sitting the baby up on her lap.

She looked as Austin continued to eat quietly while looking through his phone, " Hey!" Ally then yelled, and Austin slowly looked away from his phone to look at a frustrated Ally, " What?" Austin then asked Ally while swallowing Down his food.

She rolled her eyes at him, and said, " Your obviously no where near being ready to be a father, how can you have an appetite right now?" while shaking her head in his direction. " Parents are suppose to give up their own food, for their children. I can see where this is going." Ally continued while looking down at the baby.

The air then went silent for a while, and Ally looked back up at Austin to catch him slowly looking down at her chest, she rolled her eyes once more, and covered her chest with her arms, " I'm not going to breast feed your child, idiot!" Ally told him while getting up, and handing him the baby.

" I have to head back home, otherwise my parents will freak. Get that baby fed." Ally lastly said in a stern voice, while grabbing her things, and heading out the door into the night. Austin sighed while holding River in his arms, " Why can't you just drink the formula?" He asked the baby, before groaning.

* * *

The following day, Austin went to an office to find who can...well help him feed his baby. He had River in his arms, and looked around the office, before looking at a fairly old lady working at the front desk.

Austin then cleared his throat, and sighed before slowly approached the lady typing behind her desk, " Uh- excuse me." Austin began, as the lady looked up at him curiously, " Yes, how may I help you?" She asked him while glancing at the baby quickly.

" Uh could you possibly look up the addresses of people who recently registered birth certificates." Austin said in a quiet tone, " What?" The lady then asked in confusion, Austin then sighed while slowly looking down and back up at the lady.

" This one can't drink his formula milk." He said, before then continuing, " His mom died while giving birth to him!" Austin lied while beginning to fake cry into his hands. " My baby what am I gonna do, he can't drink his formula!" He continued in a sad, and desperate voice.

" He's got such a delicate taste." Austin said in a high pitched voice while continuing to fake cry. The lady then began sniffling while looking at Austin obviously buying it, as she clenched a tissue in her hand, " It's okay, I'll look it up for you right now." She then told him while giving him a sincere look, as he continued to, "cry".

" Oh Please Hurry." Austin added while continuing to fake cry, she then nodded and began typing up some things, before printing out a sheet of paper with addresses in them, Austin smiled, and took the paper from her hands, while drying off a few, " tears".

Before, then leaving out of the building with the baby in his arms, and walking towards his motorcycle, " You see that River, your dad can surely act, look at what your putting your dad through!" He said to the baby while putting on his helmet, and securely putting the baby in the back, before lastly driving off to the first residence.

As he got to the first house, he knocked on the white painted door, and heard footsteps approaching the door, and out came a young lady in her mid or late 20's standing at the door, " Yes?" She asked confusedly while looking at the baby in Austin's arms.

" I'm here for the breast milk." Austin said with a smile, as the lady looked at him in shock, " What?" She then asked, " Oh you see my son here, River won't drink his formula milk, and only wants breast milk and I have no idea who his mother is or where she is, so if you could please help me feed him, and make some bottles for him as well." Austin said all at once while gasping at the end.

The lady continued to look at Austin strangely, while trying to process everything he had just said to her. She bit her lip, and looked down at the tiny baby, before looking down at her chest, and grabbing the child from his arms, taking him inside.

As he waited for the baby to be finished, he called Ally to kill time, and after about 2 rings she answered, surprising Austin at how fast she answered back to his call.

" Hey, Austin." She said calmly on the other line.

" Hey, go to my house in a couple of minutes to help me with River." Austin then replayed to her nonchalantly while stretching.

" Oh okay then, did you feed him?" Ally asked him.

" Of course I did, and. I'm gonna have lots of bottles with breast milk now for him." He said proudly to her.

" Okay then, good." Ally told him.

" Okay then bye." Austin lastly said to her, before hanging up, without hearing her say goodbye. And in that moment, the door opened up, and Austin looked up to see River now calm.

" Thank you." Austin told the tired lady with a smile, " Your Welcome, just don't come bothering me again, you hear." She told him sternly while handing River to him, and a bag of baby milk to him as well.

"Yes, thanks again!" He said once more, before she gave him a quick smile, and took another glance at the kid, before closing the door. Austin sighed in relief, and began walking out to his parked motorcycle to head back home.

After a short ride, he saw Ally just getting there, and he let a small smile come across his face, and stopped the vehicle, to park it right near the house. Taking off his helmet, and grabbing the baby, bag, and his keys Austin sighed before making his way over to Ally, and handing her the bag of milk bottles.

" Wow that's a lot of milk!" She exclaimed while looking into the bag, as Austin opened up the door to enter in, and Ally followed while closing the door behind her. Austin threw the keys on the table, and sighed as he took a seat with River in his arms.

" That took a long while." Austin said to Ally while looking down at the baby, as Ally took out the bottles of milk, and setting them down on the table in the kitchen. " Look at what your making your dad do, just cause you don't want to drink the formula." He said to the baby looking up at Austin.

" You better drink all that milk, got it?" He said while lifting the baby, and kissing his cheek, as Ally smiled, and Austin caught her looking from the corner from his eye, and quickly set the baby back down, while clearing his throat.

" Just drink all the milk, okay?" He said coldly, realizing what he did was not Austin Moon, bad boy style. Austin then glanced at something familiar, and stretched to pick it up in his hand, as he examined it he saw it was the same card the man he met with gave to him.

A single dad support group, he continued to look at the card in his hand, and began thinking to himself about it, while looking at River who was drifting to sleep. He let out a sigh, before nodding to himself knowing that maybe this will help.

The following day, Austin found himself wandering around the room where a meeting for the single dad support group was held, with River in his arms, and Ally by his side. As they were looking around Austin Bumped into someone and took a small step back before turning.

" Oh it's you, wow I can't believe you came, come take a seat right there, and you too mam." The man who gave him the card said with a smile, and Austin gave him a small smile in return, as did Ally while slowly nodding, and they began walking to the empty seats next to many men holding little kids like Rivers age in their arms or carriers as well.

He felt that It was good to know that he wasn't alone in this. As he continued to look around while he sat down on the chair, someone turned, and called out his name, he saw it was the same man who also tried to abandon their child the same night as him.

" You came." Austin said to the man with the small child in his arms, " Yeah I'm surprised to see you here." Austin replayed to him. " You know your the youngest one here!" He told him, and Austin looked around to himself to see that, that statement was true.

The main ones here were men between their mid 20's to their 30's, "Wow." Austin muttered under his breath, before looking up at the man, who then smiled at him and turned back around.

A lady then walked up In front, and smiled brightly, " Okay time for our presentation to begin." She said to everyone cheerly. " Thanks for coming first of all, and you all are making the right choice in coming here." The lady said while looking around the room.

" So firstly, it's important that you get your child vaccinated at the right time." She said, and Ally nodded a little while listening, " Any hospital will do, and during this time of year it's important to do so to help the young child." The lady continued.

Austin who had the attention span of a baby was already beginning to zone out, which is why he brought Ally along to take notes for him. And after half an hour Austin was awaken by Ally who had River in her arms.

He quickly sat up, and looked around to see all the chairs were empty, " Huh where'd everyone go?" He asked while ruffling his blonde messy hair. " Gone they all left, the meetings over, you dozed off!" Ally yelled, as he began standing up.

" It's not my fault I barely got any sleep last night." Austin said in defense, as she rolled her eyes. " So what now?" He asked while stretching a little. " Mmm.. well we could vaccinate River like they told us to, you wanna get it over with now?" Ally suggested.

" We're already out so fine then." Austin said while sighing and grabbed the baby bag near his chair, before heading out of the room To take the baby to the hospital. Since the hospital was close by, the ride there was fairly short, and there was barely any traffic.

Austin, and Ally then entered in the hospital with River, signed in at the front desk, where they were then told to wait in the waiting room for the parents of small infants that were waiting to get there babies as well checked up.

Austin and Ally, who we're sitting fairly close by each other, played with River a bit, and fixed him up a bit in the meantime. " Aww he's so cute!" Ally said while kissing the baby's cheek, as Austin looked at her smiling at the baby lovelily.

" Yeah, really cute." Austin said as he continued to look at the ombré haired girl, " Dad of baby River, your turn to come in."The doctor said, snapping Austin out of it, and he grabbed the baby and began walking into the office of the doctor.

As Ally waited, a old lady who had a toddler in her arms began talking to Ally, " You guys are such a lovely couple." The lady said to her, " Oh Thank you." Ally told her while smiling as she crossed her legs.

" How many kids do you have?" The old lady then asked, " We currently have 9 kids." Ally told her and then smiled, before looking forward once more. The lady gave Ally a deranged look, and turned to the lady next to her.

" That young girl already had nine kids!" She exclaimed, " How is that even possible, and shes so thin still!" The lady said while examining Ally, who was just blankly staring ahead waiting for Austin and River to come back.

Once they did, Ally sighed and stood up from her seat, " Hey, here hold him for me careful with his arm, my poor child kept crying while they gave him the shot." Austin said while shaking his head as he handed River to Ally.

" Awww." Ally said while rocking River from side to side while pouting. After Austin checked out, and payed for the vaccination, Austin and Ally waited outside for the bus together with the dark surrounding them.

As the bus came around, and stopped for Austin and Ally, Ally began going inside, and noticed Austin wasn't following her. " Aren't you coming?" She asked, " No go ahead I have another place to stop at." He told her, Ally then looked down, and handed him the baby bag, before lastly kicking the side of the bus in slight anger.

Austin then chuckled as he grabbed the bag from her, and he watched as she entered the bus again, and saw it drive off. He sighed, and then looked at River, before taking out his buzzing phone from his pocket.

" Hello?" He said, " Oh Yeah don't worry I'll be there soon!" Austin said to the person on the other line, before hanging up, and walking in a different direction.

Where the hell is Austin going? And what's up with Him and Ally? Is he getting even more attached to River now? That wasn't suppose to happen. What the hell is he gonna do now?

**Hey guys thanks for reading guys, there will be more so stayed tuned. Thanks so very much for giving me lots of support with this story, and leave a review and take care! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Baby & Me~**

**A/N : Enjoy :)**

**(IMPRTANT~ So only a few more chapters to go, before 'Baby & Me' ends :(, so keep reviewing for more, and soon we'll find out who's River's mom is, tell me who you all think it is, some say Ally, actually, while others believe Austin's parents set the whole thing up. Read more at the bottom for more info! Thanks and enjoy this chapter!)**

Austin began walking downwards after seeing Ally leave on the bus the opposite direction of where he was headed. He was going to a place where he felt the need to go to no matter how much he dreaded it. Since his runaway parents left him only 200 dollars there was no way he could survive off of that especially when you have another mouth to feed now. So, Austin surprisingly got a job at really fancy restaurant, that pays very well just to provide for both himself and his unexpected son.

At the restaurant, he dressed in a white collard suit and fixed up his hair, and like no other employee he had a baby with him while he delivered plates to customers and picked up the empty ones to take back. He went to a table where a mid 30 man was having dinner with a lady, " Are you done?" Austin asked politely, which was rare. The man then nodded while watching Austin pick up his empty plate with a baby around him in an ergo.

" Sorry to ask but is that your son?" The man asked him while pointing at River, " Yes." Austin then said, and the man gave him a concerned look before smiling, " It's good that your taking charge and working for your child, here I rarely do this but here it's 30 dollars, a tip for you." The man said while handing the cash to Austin who had a huge smile on his face now.

" Thank you sir." Austin said to the man while taking the money from his hands, " But a sir you shouldn't have the baby like that here." He lastly said as Austin slowly nodded while biting his bottom lip. He then took the plate and took it back to be washed, Austin then quickly slipped out of work, and saw a couple young girls at another small restaurant sitting around outside, and he went up to them. " Um I'm sorry to bother you guys but can you please watch him for me." He asked in a hurry.

Obviously Austin is an inexperienced dad so of course he would leave his child with strangers, but he was in a hurry so what else could he do? The girls looked at him and sighed, " Fine just because we're too nice to say no." One said while putting down a hand mirror she had in her hand to hold the baby Austin Handed her.

The other girls all began smiling and putting down their makeup appliances to look at the small boy. " Thanks I'll be back really soon, River don't cause any trouble." Austin lastly said before running back to his job. And after a long night shift filled with going back and forth to pick up plates and bring them to different tables, and serving with a smile his shift was at last over.

You know, normally Austin is the one ordering the food at a kind of restaurant like this not serving he food here. While walking to the place where he left River at with those three ladies, the night got both darker and a bit colder. When he had reached the small restaurant he heard crying coming from inside, and he rushed inside to see River in his baby carrier crying, and alone. Not to mention with bright makeup plastered over the boys face with it's soft hair parted to look like that of a girls.

Austin shook his head while picking up the crying child in his arms, and slowly rocking it from side to side. " What did they do to you?" Austin asked sympathetically while looking down at the baby and wiping off the bright pink eye shadow off its eyes with his thumb. "I'm sorry, I promise to never bring you back here again, alright?" He continued while rubbing off some bright red lipstick off Rivers lips. He then stopped slowly and thought for a minute realizing all he was doing before looking back at River. " What am I doing?" He asked himself before lifting River up in his arms and leaving that place.

Back at Austin's empty house where no noise was heard Austin sat down on the leather chair with River on his lap, half asleep. Austin closed his eyes, and let out a long sigh while kicking his shoes off. He then felt a buzz in his pocket, which meant someone was calling. He shook his mop of blonde hair before answering it. On the other line was the principle of his school who sighed out before speaking up to him.

" Austin, I'm really sorry to say that you will be suspended from school for a while but it's better than being expelled. I'm sorry but rules are rules and I couldn't change the mind of the school board." She said nervously taking deep breaths in between her sentences. Austin steed down at a now fast asleep Austin while hearing the words she was saying to him, and biting his bottom lip once more nervously.

" You hear me?" She asked him and Austin then nodded, before answering, "Yeah." He said no chanting before then hanging up the phone and placing it on the coffee table, near him. He then ran his fingers through his blonde and messy hair frustratedly before then going everything over and deciding to accept what happened. He should be use to it he always got suspended but this time it was more serious to could he prove to his parents that he can be responsible when he got another suspension?

Austin held up River while closely examining his face, "Who are you? All I know now is that I'm suppose to be your father, you and me that's all we both got. I'm not a student anymore I guess, I'm your father." He said to him as River looked at him with brown eyes filled with innocence. Austin then let out a long sigh as he leaned more back on the couch while closing his tired eyes.

Back at school, a place that was no longer for Austin, Ally sat at her table by herself and tapped her pencil against the desk, as she continued to look out the window on her right. Ally then bit her bottom lip, before sighing while looking down at her small hands. In the dead silent classroom where students did their work the teacher spoke up; breaking the silence at once. "Remember kids if you don't want to end up like Austin continue to study." He said while flipping to the next page in his book.

Ally looked at the teacher sternly, before rolling her eyes feeling slightly offended at that comment, she decided then took pack up her things, and standing up after swinging her full backpack over her shoulders. "Hey, where do you think your going, who are you?" He asked, "I'm Ally and I'm going home." She said to him while continuing to walk towards the door while receiving curious stares from other students.

" You cant do that, your in the middle of class right now." The teacher continued while sitting up in his chair, "This is self study and I can self study at home." Ally told him without breaking eye contact. "You don't talk to a teacher like that, now sit down and work!" He yelled, " What your asking us to do is forced-study not self-study and its against the law. I'm going to file a of complaint to the board of education, because you are breaking school guidelines." Ally said, shutting up the teacher who gave her a cold glare.

A chorus of, 'oohs' then went around the classroom, as Ally then walked out of the room and headed...to Austin's house where she waited still in her uniform for him to come, quietly humming to herself as she continued to wait for his return. Only he wasn't so far from his home, he was actually with Ally's father who had met Austin while walking around today. And over a few drinks they talked.

"Thank you." He said to Austin, and he looked up at the middle-aged man in confusion, "For what?" He asked, "For making my daughter, Ally go back to school and being nice to her." He said to Austin with a smile. Austin let a small smile spread across his face, "No, I always give her such a hard time." He said to Lester, who was taking a sip of his drink as he listened.

"People don't understand those who are a little different from them, you know? Ever since she was in elementary Ally has been so smart, and always on the shy side so no one really liked her that much, even up to middle school the teachers couldn't answer her questions they were too complex for them, and High School also, they picked on her called her a nerd and were rude to the point where she wanted to stop going to school." Lester said with a sigh in the end, before then continuing.

"She dropped out until recently she just wanted to go back, out of no where! I couldn't figure out what had gotten into her, till now. You! It was because of you, Since your such a handsome guy." Ally's dad said while laughing a bit, as Austin let out a genuine smile on his face as he looked down at his hands. "Now, please continue to be good to my daughter." Lester lastly said to him, and after a short, and quiet moments pause Austin looked up at the man, and nodded his head.

After that brief talk they had together Austin walked back home with River and walked up to the door to enter in, but saw there was a note stuck to it. Out of curiosity, Austin took it in his hands and opened it up. It said, ' Don't worry, I heard about the whole suspension thing but cheer up. I'm here for you always!-Ally :)' Austin then looked up for a moment before shaking his head while letting another goofy smiled appear on his face.

He held River tighter, and continued to smiled as he looked down on him, before heading back inside and out from the cold, but always holding onto the note, and always smiling.

* * *

Over with Ally's parents who were out eating at a small outdoor area, came across Austin's parents, Lester had recognized Mike since they were workers together when they were young, but neither Lester or Penny, knew that they were the parents of Austin. And, After a long talk together Penny looked around herself before talking, "Hmm I wonder where Ally's at right now I didn't check in, probably with River though." She said while taking a sip of her drink.

"River? Oh you guys had another kid? " Mike asked with curiosity, "Huh? Oh no, River is the baby of her friend, and they cant find the mother of the child, and to make it worse the parents aren't around, so Ally goes over and helps baby-sit to help, you know." Penny told them reassuringly. "What kind of high school senior has a kid at that age, who cant find the mother?!" Mike asked loudly.

"His parents are even worse! No discipline whatsoever! That's terrible!' Mike lastly yelled out angrily, only if he knew that he was that parent...

Back with Austin, he was currently holding up a picture of both his parents in his hand, " Mom, dad your son got suspended again- I didn't beat up anyone or smoke at school, they just told me I couldn't go to school, because of your new grandson, River. Just because he may distract other students, that's why I cant go to school anmore." Austin said while continuing to look at the picture as his eyes began getting misty.

" Gosh, you guys cant even call once? Don't you miss your own son, and what about your grandson, what has he done wrong? What has River done wrong? I miss you guys!" Austin shouted as tears began streaming not only his face but his sons also. He somehow felt his pain also and both began crying loudly in the living room. As Austin continued to cry loudly, he put the picture of his parents down, letting everything he's been holding in finally out by crying and crying along with River.

**Awww omg! How was this chapter? Thank you for all reading this story, you guys we're coming closer to an end to this story. Yes, yes I know it was pretty short, but honestly 'Baby & Me' when I was writing it out wasn't meant to be a long story, only a couple chapters long. So yeah I think we only have maybe 3 to 4 more chapters to go so keep reviewing. Soon we'll find out who's River's mother is. Many of you guys Pmed me saying its Ally, or that actually Austin's parents set the whole thing up, which is pretty smart, so tell me who you think the mom is in your review. Thanks! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Baby & Me**

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

**We only have 1 maybe 2 chapters left in this story and in the next chapter we'll finally find out who the baby belongs to, so if you want the next chapter please leave a review and any of your guesses on who River belongs to! Thanks! I wonder if we can get up to 50 reviews?**

In the early morning of a brand new day where the sun was slowly creeping up higher up in the sky, and all was quiet, a special ombre haired girl was over at Austin's mansion-like house in her school uniform because right after she had to leave for school once again. Ally picked up River tiredly in her arms as her curls cascaded down her shoulders nicely.

With River in her arms she began to walk outside with the boy for some fresh and warm air, as Ally then opened up the front gate outside was a slightly tall, mid-30, blonde-haired women pacing back and forth in the front of the house, Ally then abruptly stopped and gave a confused look towards her. The blonde lady then glanced at Ally and asked, "Who are you?". "Who am I? Who are you?" Ally then said to the lady while holding onto River tightly in her arms as a cool breeze passed through them as the air became awkward.

"Do you live here?" The lady then asked her, "Huh? No I'm babysitting right now."" Ally then politely responded, the women then gave a confused look at her, "Baby? Who's baby is it?" She asked while examining River carefully. " The owner of this house." Ally told her, wondering who this women was also. " What? That crazy boy." was what she lastly spat out before then storming off into the distance.

Ally watched as she left, but then decided to shrug their entire conversation off, and just thought of it as nothing, " Okay then that was weird ugh but where's Austin?" she mumbled to the baby. "Austin! Come one lets go!" Ally then shouted, while rocking the baby side to side. And the after a short while Austin began heading outside to where they were, "I'm coming." He said while putting on the baby backpack, and taking River from her arms and placing him in it.

"Just because you got suspended doesn't mean, I have to be late for this exam, right?" She asked him, "Whatever Ally." He said with a slight smile, 'Oh and what kind of job are you going to?" Ally then asked him innocently. "That's none of your business. Good luck on your exam though." Austin told her and then patted her head. He then left with the baby on the motorcycle while Ally stood there still mesmerized by his action.

She smiled, and the felt the top of her head where he recently had patted before then looking down at her worn-out converse as her cheeks began reddening.

* * *

Later in the day school had at last begun for Ally, and in the first half-hour into the exam Ally was already finished while other students were struggling to finish up, but Ally had also double-checked all her answers, and was sure that they were all right so she began catching up on her sleep. As the teacher then began to walk around he went over to Dallas's desk first, he as well was fast asleep, the teacher looked at his scantron to see he bubbled D for every question.

And the teacher then turned it over to see he wrote, "Sorry sir I really didn't learn anything this year, maybe next time." in the back. The stressed out teacher then sighed while shaking his head before then waking up a knocked-out Dallas, "At least write your name on it, will you?" He told Dallas who yawned while nodding. "Right!' He said and picked up his pencil to right his name.

The teacher then rolled his eyes at him, and began walking over towards Ally, "I knew it, you lazy girl, wake up Ally Dawson!" He said loud enough for her to wake up, and look confusedly at the teacher near her. He then picked up her scantron to see that all she bubbled in was mostly correct, or probably all correct, and in the back which was the language portion, she wrote everything well in French.

He then slowly placed her scantron down back onto the table, and patted her back, "Sleep tight, please." He told her and so she did tiredly as the teacher then began walking back to his desk, piled high with papers, but before then doing so he walked back to Dallas and shook his shoulders to wake up which he did, but not willingly.

"This was the language portion couldn't you have at least written all this in French?" He asked Dallas while holding up his paper in his hand angrily, as Ally then looked up at them, and when the teacher noticed he said, "Sleep, please sleep." quietly to her. "But seriously.." He then began once again to Dallas who shrugged his shoulder before then putting his head back on the desk to sleep once more, as the teacher sighed.

Over with Austin, in a small convenient store, he was asking for a job but the owner just chuckled while shaking his head no, "You cant have this job, not with that baby here." He told him. "Why not? I swear to make sure he wont even get in the way at all." Austin said in desperate but slightly angry tone. After that embarrassing fail, he decided to try elsewhere hoping for a chance.

"I'm sorry you cant work here, not with that baby here, this place isn't where you can have that here." The owner of a small restaurant said to him while sighing as she looked at a disappointed Austin. "Please get going now I'm quiet busy here." she lastly told him and with no choice Austin did so. But after that slightly worse try, he continued to find a job to provide for both him and his son.

"Please whatever it is, let me do it." Austin began to tell the owner of another small restaurant but he shook his head like the rest, "I'm sorry but no, at least not with that baby around." He said while walking over to a new guest, and then Austin sighed frustratedly before leaving the place to somewhere else.

Austin entered in a clothing boutique angrily and went up to the first employee he saw, " Listen I'm a High School senior with a child as you can see and I need this job!" He yelled. Eyes began to look at him as the air filled with silence. The employee then cleared his throat.

"Sorry sir you can't work here with that baby." He told him and Austin looked around and then groaned before storming out of there. The day got darker and later Austin gave up. He was now out with the baby walking around the empty streets with lights everywhere, brightening up the place.

He sat with the peaceful baby in his arms and he could tell River was hungry by the way he was sucking on his pacifier. He also did the trick Ally thought him by bringing his finger towards it's mouth and if he follows it, it's hungry. He looked around himself wondering how he's gonna feed him with the little amount of money he has.

As Austin then looked up he saw a drunken man walking crazily on the cub near him and the man came closer to him to then fall next to Austin, he saw that the drunkie had a wallet in his back pocket. And without thinking Austin slowly and carefully took out the man wallet and began quickly walking away till the man got up and said, " What do you think your doing, give me my money back!" angrily.

Austin gave him a shocked look and began running as fast as he could with River still in his arms as the man kept chasing him. " Taxi!" Austin yelled and quickly got in a car that looked like a taxi, out of breath Austin said, " Go, Go, Go come on!" Loudly and when he looked up and away from the window two police officers were giving him a crazy look.

" How bout we go to the police station." One said and they began driving off as Austin sighed while shaking his head. What else could he do? After a 5 minute drive the took Austin an River into the station where he waited for his school principle to come and get him, since that was ten only adult he could get a hold of.

So after a while of sitting around and waiting she finally came, and rushed through the doors to the front desk, " I'm looking for Austin Moon." She then said to the officer there, " Are you the baby's mother?" He asked her while setting his clipboard down.

" Excuse me?" The principle replayed, " That boy has a baby with him are you the mother?" He asked again, she then have him a repulsive look and shook her head no, " I'm jut here to pick this boy up." while pointing at Austin. " Fine sir your free to go now." and after sighting a couple papers they left the police station and into the cold.

" I can't believe you actually stole someone wallet." She began, " It was a mistake." Austin then told her. " A mistake?" She then said to him as he sighed while looking down at the pavement. " I had to, plus it's over now I already apologized and gave the wallet back to the owner." Austin told her as he began turning around to walk way.

"Austin." The principle began stopping him from walking any further she then walked up to him and slowly took out some money from her purse, before then grabbing his cold hand and placing the cash in it. Austin looked at her and then sighed about to refuse what he had given her but before he could say so she quickly walked off.

Austin then smiled slightly before also walking off in the opposite direction, he then sighed as he continued to walk down the street towards home. " I'm sorry I have to put you through all of this, I shouldn't have stole and I'm sorry." Austin told his son who was fast asleep in the ergo. Austin then shook his head before stopping to enter in a small store by him.

He picked to cans of baby formula and was just checking out, " Let me also have a pack of cigarettes please." Austin told the clerk, " Sure what kind?" He then asked. And Austin looked around and glanced down at River, smoking can damage his sons lungs and he didn't want that to happen. " Uh never mind just let me get another can of formula please." Austin then said to the clerk who nodded as they began checking out and paying.

He smiled as he left out of there and walked back home where he entered in, " Its milk time!" He told River and then walked in the living room after setting his stuff down to receive The shock of his life. In the living room were his parents both standing there looking at Their son with his son.

Austin stared in both shock and disbelief, Mike then cleared his throat as the air around them began getting silent and awkward, " By the way uh who's that baby for?" He asked his son. Mimi then walked up to Austin, " It's mine dad." He told them as they stared at him confusedly.

"I was out shopping the day you guys left and I don't know I found him in my cart and the note said I was the father and I tried to abandon it... I wanted to get rid of him but how could I? Because then one day he's gonna grow up knowing both his parents abandoned him." Austin told them as his hazel eyes were being stung with tears.

Both his parents then gave him sympathetic looks, " I tried my best...my very best to try an raise him properly an care for him." Austin said to them as a couple tears fell from his cheek and onto Rivers cheek. Mike unexpectedly then went up to Austin and hugged him while trying not to squeeze River. " These past few days for you must have been hard and I'm sorry we left you like that, now stop crying fathers don't cry." Mike said to him.

Austin then nodded, " So first thing first we must get you back into school, and in the meantime we'll babysit while you work on those grades, okay?" Mike told him as Mimi smiled, and Austin nodded once more.

**_You guys we only have 1 chapter left in this story maybe two I'm not sure but yes it'll be ending soon! :( Important: In the next chapter we'll finally find out who the baby belongs to! Any guesses? I guess we can draw out his parents and some say it's Austin's brother but he doesn't have one, and others say it's Ally! Who knows? Review for the next chapter!_**


	7. This Has Been Baby & Me ( Last Chapter)

**~Baby & Me~**

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews and we made it to 50 reviews! Thanks and please enjoy this chapter, and it is time to figure out who River belongs to! THIS IS OUR FINAL CHAPTER! :(**

As Austin and his mother, Mimi stepped out into the morning cold with River in her arms Mimi let out a cough, "Hey, are you alright, are you sick?" Austin asked his mother worriedly. "Huh? No just a little cough." She told him, and Austin then shook his head, "Hey, if your not alright don't carry around River, cause then he might get sick as well." He then told her.

"Don't worry just get to school!' Mimi told her son while sniffling a bit, he then sighed and nodded his head slowly before pushing his hands in his navy blue uniform pants and then leaving towards school with his father, Mike Moon.

As they both entered the crowded hallway making there way to the schools main office to talk to the principle and head director of it, Austin got many confused stares, and some ecstatic stares from the girls because he was finally back in school.

Once they reached the main office, Austin noticed Ally already in there sweeping up the room from side to side, " Why are you doing this?" Austin asked Ally and she looked away from he floor and up to him, " I'm just helping." She said in a small voice but with a warm smile.

Austin then smiled a little at her and nodded, " Mike Moon, and Austin nice to see you guys, please have a seat." The principle said while motioning them to sit. The school director sat down as well across from them, before talking.

" I would like my son to continue attending this school, he has done nothing wrong but had a baby!" Mike began as Austin sat quietly. The school director then sighed while shaking his head," I'm sorry but having a baby at school will distract other students and it sets a bad example Austin is senior and as parents you should have thought him better." He said.

" And as a school so should you, you guys should have also thought him discipline." Mike yelled. The director then took a sip of his coffee, " Look he can't bring that child in this school it's against our school policy." He told them.

" Sir I told you already there's no school policy against having babies here in the school." Ally then said to him, " What? You kicked my son out of school for something that isn't even against the school policy. I will report this to the school board then!" Mike yelled, as the principle laughed a bit at the directors mistake.

" And also-" Mike was then cut off by his phone that began ringing, " Hold on." He told them as they nodded. " What!" Mike said and he looked over at Austin with wide and shocked eyes. Austin then stood up from his chair, " What happened?" Austin asked.

Mike quickly hung up his phone and said," River got sick he's in he hospital right now, it's an emergency." He finished and Austin and Ally's hearts began racing with nervousness and fear. Austin then ran out of the office along with his dad as they headed out towards the car.

Ally began getting scared, and felt her eyes sting with tears at the thought of River sick. Mike and Austin then raced to the hospital where Mimi said they were, Austin bolted out of the car once they reached the hospital and looked around to find them, " There she is!" Mike yelled as they both ran to an exhausted looking Mimi.

" What happened?!" Austin yelled, " I don't know he just spiked a high fever." She said while wiping away a couple tears. " I told you to not take care of him if you were sick! This is all your fault!" Austin screamed angrily. " Austin do not talk to your mother like that!" Mike then said.

Austin then looked at both his parent and sighed while running his fingers through his blonde ruffled hair. " There still running Some test on him so we have to wait and see." Mimi said quietly while staring at the ground. The frustration on Austin's face grew and he decided to head outside for some air. He stayed there for a long while until his dad came.

Austin glanced at him and said," I'm sorry dad." quietly as he stared down at his hands. Mike then sighed and told him, " Fathers are all the same young or old. Once your child is sick you feel the pain as well." while looking ahead as Austin listened to his words.

" They always want to have the pain instead of the child...but anyways please don't be mad at your mom too long. This must make her feel bad, she's been through enough when you were a child." He said.

" She would always cry at night because since you had pneumonia and were still a baby she would feel awful. And always pray for you to get better and give you strength. So don't stay mad at her." Mike then lastly said to Austin.

He then nodded his head and began heading back into the hospital where his mom was, she was sitting next to Rivers bedside while looking at him. Austin then sat by his baby while looking at him to see River looking Tired and weak.

" I'm sorry mom." Austin said to her lowly, she slowly then looked over at him, " Have you eaten?" Mimi asked and Austin nodded his head in response. She smiled at him and rested her hand on top of his.

The rest of days River stayed in the hospital and would cry and cry and Austin could not stand to see River cry and would always leave. He was currently strolling around the city thinking, with his hand in his pockets and head down.

He looked over his shoulders to then see, Elliot who hasn't really been around lately. Austin then walked over to him and took a seat by his friend. " Hey why so blue?" He asked Elliot. He sighed and then said, " My mom she's still sick." while looking ahead at the city lights.

" Just keep on holding up, I think I'm doing good job on that." Austin told him with a chuckle at the end. Elliot stayed quiet though before looking over at Austin seriously, " I'm sorry." He said to him. Austin then looked over at Elliot in confusion and asked, " What for?" curiously.

Elliot let out a sigh and then said," I was walking home one night like any other and once I did end up reaching home near my door was this baby crying in a cradle and there was a letter in it so I picked t up and it was from my ex-girlfriend. She was moving states and said that she couldn't take care of him." with guilt in his eyes.

" But neither could I, I couldn't raise him so I gave him to you, it was me who put the baby in your cart that night at the grocery store, it was me who gave you all this trouble okay! And, I'm sorry!" He then finished and saw that Austin had his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide with anger.

Austin then balled up his fist and punched Elliot in the face, causing him to fall over, Austin then stood up on his feet and kicked him in the stomach," How could you do this to me?! If you were human if you were my friend you wouldn't have done this!" Austin yelled before giving him one last punch.

Austin then looked over at the city and screamed towards the sky in anger and confusion. Elliot then began siting up in pain and walked towards Austin cautiously. " I'm sorry I shouldn't have done what I did." He said to him.

" You idiot is that all you can say to me right now?!" Austin yelled, " Look I too wish I was born into a rich family and do whatever I want when I want like you but I can't! Because of this I had to give up my friends, friendship, and even my own son!" Elliot yelled at him.

Austin then sent Elliot a cold glare and said, " Cut the BS and please raise him well." in a small tone. " It's my last wish as a friend." Austin then finished and he stood up and began walking away, leaving Elliot all alone.

He went back home angrily and sadly, his parents looked at him worriedly and asked what was wrong. " He's not my baby it was someone else's all along." He told them while tears stung his eyes.

After explaining to them everything Austin went to bed tiredly and woke up the next morning hearing crying, he slowly sat up and looked around to see that River wasn't there it was just his imagination. He sighed and shook his head before then getting up and ready for school.

" Hey aren't you gonna eat?" His mom asked him, " No thanks I'm not hungry." He told her, and then headed out the door to school.

Once he had reached school there was a crowd of kids gathered about to see who ranked first over all, and it was none other than Ally. Austin smiled and patted her head as he walked by and Ally turned to see him as he waved hi at her before continuing to walk away.

She smiled brightly at him, and for the rest of that day school went by quickly for the two and after class they headed over to an old park together. As he sat on one swing, Ally sat on the other and said, " I heard Rivers out of the hospital, you should visit him. He seems to miss you a lot cause he's really fussy." while swinging back and forth.

" He found his real dad what's there to be fussy about." Austin said to her while looking down at the grass, " Your a coward." Ally said to him and he quickly then looked up at her.

" You know who River misses the most, and who he's fussy for and it's you!" Ally yelled, Austin then stood up from the swing and said," You think I miss him, that kid put me through hell, why would I miss him, you don't know anything!" in a loud voice.

Ally then stared At him hurt by his words as he began walking away from her and it wasn't until the next day at school they saw each other again. Both Dallas and Ally went up to him to tell him something important.

" Austin-" Dallas began, " You should know that River-" but was then cut off by Austin's rough words," Just shut up!" He yelled and began walking away, Dallas then sighed and ran up to him, grabbed him by the shoulder to turn him around and said," River is being sent away tomorrow for adoption, the parents who want him are picking him up tomorrow!" seriously.

Austin then felt like he had been stabbed in the chest as if someone just cut him open, he felt his head spinning and shook his head. But instead of saying something Austin just continued to walk away from them.

That same night he walked over to Elliot's house to talk but overheard him talking," River please have a good life over there okay? Mom, you know I wanted you to see my son grow up and I'm sorry I thought Austin would take good care of you, but please still have a good life with your new parents!" Elliot said.

Tears then began falling from Austin's hazel eyes as he heard what his friend had said and from a distance Ally was watching and bit her lip at the sight. The very next day, Austin was at school thinking and thinking but stopped when he received a text. It was from Ally.

It said,' If you don't come to the airport right now you might never get another chance to see him again. Let's not make any regrets.' Austin then sighed as he put his phone away. What is he gonna do? He thought and thought and then looked up before running and running to his red motorcycle where he drove dangerously fast towards the airport

Meanwhile at the airport was Ally, Elliot, and Dallas, " Hey me holding this baby bag makes me look feminine!" Dallas whined, " I can't believe that just after he came out of the hospital he has to go to this!" Ally said as Elliot sighed. Then the new parents of the baby came.

They smiled as Ally handed River to them with tears in her eyes and Dallas and Elliot watched in disappointment. River then began crying loudly in the arms of strangers and wouldn't stop at all.

The new parents then smiled and thanked them all and headed over to the waiting line to hand in tickets and as soon as they left Austin came rushing in the airport to Ally and them " Where is he?" Austin yelled. Before then running off once he spotted them.

The guards then began chasing him and many other guards joined in but Austin kept pushing them off him and stumbled into people but continued to run towards River. He then went to the ticket waiting line where River was, but all the guards than got him.

" Give me my baby back! River dad'a here! I'm here! Give me my baby back! Please give him back to me! Please!" Austin screamed as all the guards tried to hold him back as tears fell onto his cheeks and as River cried also and stuck out a small hand towards Austin.

The new parents watched in sadness and confusion at the sight, " Give River back to me!" Austin then yelled once more as everyone continued to watch...

* * *

" Man I thought I'd never see him again!" Austin exclaimed, " Oh thanks for the dinner!" Dallas said to Mimi and they all headed outside where they sat down on the bench together. " Your moms a good cook!" Dallas said as everyone laughed.

" Hey Austin I owe you one, I promise to take care of him vey well." Elliot said with a smile. Austin then looked down at River in his arms and nodded," Yep but remember Im also his dad and this week he's staying at my place!"Austin said as laughter went around.

" Hey to celebrate these two dads let's have a beer party!" Dallas said happily-" No! Alcohol reduces the white cell count which deteriorates the immune system and causes impair on judgment." Ally stated. " Alright we get it." Dallas said.

" How bout you and Elliot get some soda then?" Ally asked-" Hey, why do we have to get it?" He then asked. Ally then motioned at Austin and her and he picked up," Oh right! Come one lets go!" Dallas said while grabbing Elliot by the collar and dragging him with him.

Austin watched as they left and looked at Ally," You were pretty cool today!" Ally told him and he smiled,"I know." Austin then stated," Still cocky as ever." She told him as he laughed,"Oh I have something for you." Ally then said, and she began digging in her coat pocket and Ausin watched as she looked.

She then took her hand out of her pocket and quickly turned and kissed Austin on the lips before getting up and running away. Austin then smiled as his fingers touched his lips. He watched as she continued to run, and laughed a bit.

He then held up River and kissed his cheek while still smiling as his heart continued to beat fast. " Its been one crazy day." Austin then muttered with a smile. There's more to come...

**This has Been " Baby & Me" **

**This is the end and I had so much fun writing this story and I hope you all enjoyed it very much! Thanks for all the support and love. I hope you all are happy with this story and thank you! I feel like crying omg just thanks!~ To You From: Ailee89**


	8. Ask Me & Tell Me, I'll Answer :)

**Baby & Me**

**A/N : Not a real chapter this story is completed :)**

So I really just wanted to say to all the readers of this story THANK YOU, yes thank you for all your AMAZING support and for always making me feel good about my writing, its really amazing what you all said, and I just really wanted to give you all lovely readers of Baby & Me a big thanks.

I had such a fun time writing this for you guys to read, and I'm so proud I accomplished so much, it's my first complete story and I couldn't have done it without you guys. :)

~So if you'd like you can write in your absolutely favorite scene, or part, and any questions or details you'd like! also some have been asking me for a sequel, what do you guys think?~

Leave them in your review and once again Thank You all soooo much! ;)

To You From: Ailee89


End file.
